


Safe with Me

by Det_Spencer



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Det_Spencer/pseuds/Det_Spencer
Summary: After a night out on Valentine's, Agent Sewell tries to show Detective Jordan a good time despite Jordan's anxieties





	Safe with Me

**Author's Note:**

> For the Discord writing prompt "First Valentine's"

Jordan sits on a modern love seat. Deftly navigating the web in order to find the perfect part for her beat-up vehicle. "Gotcha!"

Warm arms wrap around Jordan's neck and head, followed by a soft face nuzzling her neck. “I am forever impressed by your skill with technology…” Jordan leans back into the embrace. It’s taken a lot of time and effort on Nat’s part to get her used to such a simple show of affection. If Jordan could purr, she would. “You know, I could teach you. It’s really simple.”

The light twitch of Nat’s soft lips against her skin sends shivers down Jordan’s spine. “While I’m sure you are a skilled teacher, I think I will stick to my library, thank you.” She gives a slight squeeze as she inhales Jordan’s scent, eliciting a soft groan of content from the detective. Once Nat discovered Jordan’s hyper-sensitivity and need for touch, there was no holding back her physical affections. A reassuring touch on her arm, a slight lean against her side, even a quick touch on her upper back as she passed behind her was enough to put the detective at ease. It earned the entire town a much calmer detective, even if still panic-prone.

“What did you find?” Jordan bites back the urge to comment on Nat’s alluring voice and instead focused on the task at hand. She clicks an ‘Accept Payment’ button and a smiling anthropomorphic grocery cart, pops on screen. “Just got the dis cap and points for the car, and with the tie rods on the way, everything should –”

As she relays the information, Nat waltzes around the little couch. Any and all words that might have made sense collide and collapse into a slur of broken nonsense.

Nat’s elegant dress for their earlier outing was now discarded. A burgundy busier hugs her breasts tightly, as she saunters forward. A black lace garter belt graces her hips while holding up lace topped, fishnet stockings.

Her mind stalls to a halt as she gaps at the sight.

Nat’s eyes roam over the stunned detective. She takes in Jordan’s black tie slackened against her collar. Jordan’s white, dress shirt clings to her chest and slim waist. The vampire’s heightened senses fixate on Jordan and takes in her increasing heart rate and wide eyes. She knew she had to act quick before Jordan’s anxiety could set in, and even with her straddling the detective in a quick fluid movement, she could already see the signs of panic setting in.

Nat tugs Jordan’s chin upward, capturing her wide, brown eyes. She places her other hand over Jordan’s rabbit-paced heart, trying to calm it. “Remember. Excitement isn’t panic. Similar symptoms, different causes.” Nat’s simple statement is a reminder Jordan hates to admit she needed, her mind too eager to cross wires and break into a full panic.

“Hey. Look at me.”

_You’re just not worth the effort._

Jordan’s eyes flicker to the agent’s then anywhere else. Even now, here, in her arms, Jordan couldn’t escape that poisonous voice. The chuckled words ring through her head while another coaxes her attention. “Look at me.” Nat wins the battle as Jordan almost whimpers at the gentle command. When she finally looks back, her eyes lock in a worried frown at Nat’s open expression. _How in the world can she be so calm?_ Finally, her heart slows.

Nat leans forward, resting her forehead against Jordan’s, and for a moment, just breathes with her. Her eyes hold steady on Jordan’s, never letting her eyes wander. She takes a kiss. Then another. She releases Jordan’s chin, sliding her hand upward to cradle the back of her neck. Jordan sighs, her eyes fluttering. Nat resumes her gaze then presses her other hand down the detective’s chest toward her waist.

Jordan rolls her head into Nat’s hand, trying to restrain her hips from bucking. Nat shifts her weight, easing access to the belted waist below hers. An unbuckle here, an unbutton there… and Nat doesn’t hold back a smirk. No wonder Jordan was so anxious, she finally took her up on her offer. As patient as she was, even she wondered when Jordan would have the courage to don her gift.

She shifts again and wraps her hand around the cool plastic. Jordan’s heart quickens as her breaths turn shallow. Nat coos a reminder to breathe.  It takes a moment, but Jordan obeys. She gives it a few strokes, then nuzzles Jordan’s cheek. “It looks wonderful on you… don’t grimace like that, I’m serious.” She nuzzles against Jordan’s neck and she continues the rhythmic motion earning a contented sigh from the detective. With as sensitive as Jordan is, even this light pressure was rewarding.

Nat reaches behind her back and pours the contents of a small vial in her hand. _Where the hell was she keeping that?_ But any tangible thoughts Jordan could have next vanished into a suppressed whimper as Nat caresses the toy as if it were connected to her. “You don’t… you don’t have to –” Nat cuts her off with a look so piercing it cuts to her core. “I want to. Besides,” Nat smiles as she caresses the tip with her thumb. “This gift wasn’t entirely unselfish of me.”

**

She sits up, pressing her body into Jordan’s. Then with eyes locked with hers, Nat lowers herself on top of the detective’s new member and it takes every ounce of control Jordan has to keep her own hips still.

Nat guides herself down, easing her way to the hilt. Jordan clenches her jaw, her body shaking with adrenaline and pent up frustration. She tries to keep eye contact with Nat, who still keeps her expression as open and gentle as ever.

Resting fully on Jordan’s hips, Nat closes her eyes and sighs, letting herself accommodate to its size. Jordan shivers at the sound of her voice. Her vibrating body finally relaxing into the reality.

Nat lifts up and rocks forward on the detective.

*

Nat’s soft hums of pleasure reverberate in Jordan’s ear as she continues to rock her hips in a deliberate but gentle motion. Jordan’s hands roam over Nat’s textured thighs, desperate for the prickly sensation of the fishnet beneath her palms. She buries her head into Nat’s bosom as she reaches forward, kneading and groping her soft rear. Nat bites her lower lip at the sensation, relishing Jordan’s breath on her skin. She guides Jordan’s hands upward, fitting perfectly over her sensitive mounds. She sighs at the touch. Nat coaxes down her bra, lace glancing across her.

Fingers press into skin, eliciting a trail of fire where they caress. Jordan squeezes, earning her a sigh from the brunette above her. It changes to a low purr when soft lips capture a stiffend bud. Nat’s hips lunge forward, encouraging the attention. Jordan’s tongue swirls and wraps around it as calloused hands roll and pinch the other. Attentive, loving, worshipping… She switches sides and does the same. Another breathless sigh and Jordan’s hands sink, finding a home on Nat’s waist. They press across the garter belt, another growl, and she pulls downward thrusting her hips into Nat.

Any apologies Jordan might have made after hearing Nat’s sharp gasp were silenced by the agent’s moaning sigh. Oh, how she needed to hear that again.  Jordan leans back into the chair, pulling Nat with her. She thrusts upward again and again. Earning her more of Nat’s wonderful voice. _Was that French?_ Encouraged by Nat’s open display of acknowledged passion, Jordan’s own choked voice loosens.

Nat steadies herself on Jay’s shoulder, her other hand still clutching the back of her neck. She rolls her head back, smiling to the ceiling. It wasn’t the first time they had been intimate, but certainly the first time Jordan had so completely given into her own instincts. She felt Jordan’s arms slide and wrap fully around her waist, her tempo had slowed but not in intensity. Nat shifts, pulling Jordan’s head back just enough to capture the detective’s ear between her teeth. She couldn’t help but chuckle at Jordan’s guttural curse and sharp thrusts in response. She relaxes into it, enjoying every moment of passion.

**

Jordan’s pace slows as her breathing labors for another reason. _“Seriously, that’s it?”_ Bobby’s laugh invades  Jordan’s thoughts once more. “Fuck.” Nat could taste the bitterness as if it were uttered from her own mouth. So different from the tone just moments before. Nat was losing her.

“Stay with me, Jordan. Stay with me.” But it was too late. The spiral had started only moments before and already she was too far gone. Between violent curses, gasps for air, and a flurry of apologies, Jordan squirms her way from underneath Nat. Consumed with anxiety, her body trembles as she stumbles down the hall.

Nat takes a breath before following. She picks up her discarded silk robe from behind the couch. She was well familiar with Jordan’s anxiety by now and even narrowed it down to her perfectionism but she couldn’t figure out just what triggered her this time. She reaches her senses out toward the detective.

_Why is the faucet running?_

Jordan shoves her hands under the running water. She knew Nat wasn’t Bobby, she knew Nat would never laugh at her... _You’re just too much..._ She curses again. She lathers her arms and wrings her hands with far too much pressure, then plunges them back under. She knew better than to fight the compulsion, it would only cause more frustration in the end, more pain.

“You’re hurting yourself.” Nat stands in the doorway, watching the steam rise from the sink. Jordan’s hands now tinted red. Nat takes a step closer, she wanted to rush in and rip her away but she restrained herself. Jordan didn’t need a hero at this moment. She steps closer. Rushing water muffles Jordan’s quiet sobs. She reaches out, her hand barely brushes against Jordan’s arm before Jordan recoils, but she doesn’t let go. Another slew of curses and apologies erupt from Jordan. Nat eyes the detective who continues to wring her hands. “Jordan, I’m going to turn off the water.”

“No please, please, I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” What once was an apology for her self-admittedly ridiculous behavior turns into a thousand apologies for every error she ever made. Jordan curses and scarcely takes a breath, as if her slur of apologies would win back her life from the jaws of Cerberus himself when she dared tried escaping her tormented hell. How dare she think she could have a moment of peace or joy without paying two-fold for it?

Nat presses her body against the detective, guiding her to the wall. She holds her ground as Jordan struggles against her, careful not to hurt her. She almost weeps at her desperation. “I may not be able to heal you of your neurosis, but I can be here for you through it.” Nat’s voice trembles, absorbing the vibrations of the body beneath hers. “I will not leave you. Not now. Not ever. You are safe here, Jordan. Safe with me.” She leans close, pressing her firmly against the wall. She restricts her movements as safely as possible, the detective might not notice it yet, but she can already feel her heartbeat slowing to a normal rhythm. Nat nuzzles against Jordan’s neck, and breathes. Controlled. Measured. Calming.

Nat’s voice sounds distant and thin against all the static in Jordan’s head. But it calls, stemming the tide of her bitter emotions. It beckons and Jordan follows, listening for the words. Hearing them before she actually listens.

  



End file.
